


(Little) Spectacles

by ShiningFantasyStar



Series: Sanghyuk's birthday drabble extravaganza [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Accidents Happen, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rowoon needs to focus, Sanghyuk wants attention, Soft Boys, actor Rowoon, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: "Simply put: he was bored."





	(Little) Spectacles

Seokwoo nudged his glasses, adjusting his script in his hands and shuffling in his seat. His left softly tapped to the rhythm in his head as he read on, focused. The air around him was still, and even though he claimed he looked 'dorky' in his glasses, Sanghyuk knew people would pay to see him in them. 

Behind him was Sanghyuk; eyes wide and cute, peeking over the black leather sofa. The air around him was sparkly--energetic, full of adoration for the tall, dark haired actor. There was absolutely no reason why he hid behind the sofa, except the fact that he wanted his wonderful boyfriends attention. 

Simply put: he was bored. 

Seokwoo was aware of the gentle whining that was going on behind him; Sanghyuk was pouting and begging for attention. A silent war between his focus and him, that he knew Sanghyuk was going to win. Still, in favour of getting some work done, Seokwoo used all his will to focus on the script.

Sanghyuk had creative ideas when it came to getting Seokwoo’s attention. Before he’d kiss or straddle his boyfriend, until he began sitting cross legged on the sofa in retaliation. He had burnt food on purpose, to rouse his boyfriend from his concentration, before the kitchen set ablaze. 

Others would call it mean spirited, but Seokwoo prefers to call it Sanghyuk. And he wouldn’t change that for the world-- especially since Sanghyuk had boundaries. When Seokwoo was particularly stressed by a script, Sanghyuk would comfort him, help him practise or just lay his head on his lap. 

This time however, Sanghyuk wasn’t patient, he wanted cuddles and kisses, and he wanted them now. He waited for the right time to pounce, like a kitten on a ball of yarn, his toes wiggling with uncontained excitement. He waited until Seokwoo shifted again, changing the script page for his attack.

Seokwoo turned the page sooner than expected, almost catching Sanghyuk off guard. But Sanghyuk put his brilliant plan into motion, swooping down like an eagle, plucking Seokwoo’s defenceless glasses right off his nose. He immediately spun on his feet dashing out the living room, laughing with the glasses as hostage. 

“Hey-” Seokwoo desperately shouted after him, almost leaping off the sofa. With his ridiculously long legs, he managed to catch up to Sanghyuk just before he reached the bedroom door. “Got ya!”

Seokwoo pulls on his giddy boyfriends arm, spinning him back into his embrace. The motion isn’t as fluid or dramatic as in the movies, but it does the trick as Sanghyuk swoons when he faces him. Sanghyuk takes a step forward to kiss the melanin god, when an audible crack erupts the silence.

The two froze, staring at each other, knowing exactly what happened.

“Hyung,” Seokwoo whined, pursing his lips into a pout, “those were my favourite glasses.”

Sanghyuk smiled apologetically, picking up the cracked frames. “These can be fixed, right?”

At that Seokwoo’s pout grew bigger, and Sanghyuk felt his stomach sinking; he’s finally done it, finally pushed Seokwoo to his limit.

“Seokwoo, I’m so sorry” he began, touching his boyfriends arm. He accepted the touch, allowing Sanghyuk to pull him into a hug. He began sobbing dramatically into Sanghyuk’s back, he wailed like a banshee on helium, barely holding back his laugh.

“Hyung, those were really old glasses” he said biting back the laugh when he saw his boyfriends serious expression. “Really, it’s okay, I was planning to get new glasses anyway.”

Sanghyuk huffed, feeling wronged by his boyfriend, yet all his pouts went away when the taller pulled him in close and kissed his lips softly. Sanghyuks hands instantly wrapped around the younger, clinging onto him and keeping him close as they shared a series of gentle pecks.

“Does that mean I get to pick new glasses with you?” Sanghyuk asked after they broke apart, leaving a small gap between their lips. 

“Only if you promise to take it seriously and not pick granny glasses” Seokwoo smirks, closing the gap once more.

“When it comes to you, I’m always serious,” Sanghyuk replied, nuzzling into Seokwoos shirt, “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woot woot 3 more drabbles to go!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
